Zanozzizibiz Daggeth
Lord Zanozzizibiz Al Daggeth is the third and current supreme leader of the Democratic Zamorakian Republic of North Galour. He assumed power following the death of his father, Duranak Daggeth. Daggeth assumed power in the year 145 and resumed cross-border raids against North Galour's main rival, South Galour. Actions such as this resulted in realm-wide condemnation and sanctions, with South Galour withdrawing all formal relations with North Galour and closing its embassy. Furthermore, Daggeth scrapped the puppet post of Prime Minister of North Galour, which was a propaganda-based post with no actual authority, used for the sole purpose of countering international allegations which have condemned North Galour's lack of democracy. A devout Zamorakian, Daggeth is currently the only leader with authority in North Galour, and is also the supreme commander of the North Galourian army. Protests from his population are ruthlessly broken down by the armed forces, and offenders are placed in the St. Lucien labour camp which Daggeth funded and built in the same year he assumed power. Early life Zanozzizibiz Daggeth was born in the year 106 in the Supreme Palace of North Galour. His father was Duranak Daggeth, the second supreme leader of North Galour. He was educated completely on Zamorakian values, and strongly opposed South Galour and its Saradominist leader, Anthony Vause. Chief of the Peacetime Army Daggeth became the chief of the Peacetime Army in year 132, following the election of Theodore Nero, the current president of South Galour with a notable aggressive policy against North Galour. As chief, the Peacetime Army was involved in stopping protests, cracking down on Saradominists and controlling the movement of the population. Daggeth ordered every citizen to be tagged with a number corresponding to the ghetto in which they resided in order to track their movement. Peacetime offers were also posted in several watchtowers throughout the country to ensure no civilian was moving from ghetto to ghetto without permission. General Secretary of the Democratic Peoples Party & Prime minister Daggeth later became the secretary of the DPP, the ruling and only political party in North Galour, which was founded in year 75 and had been lead by his ancestors ever since. In year 138, he was elected Prime Minister, uncontested. He held the position until year 145, after which he became Supreme Leader following his father's death. Supreme Leadership After becoming supreme leader in 145, Daggeth funded the construction of a massive labour camp to the east of North Galour, which was to be named St. Lucien after the Mahjarrat of the same name. The camp focused on forced labour, imprisonment and re-education and conversion of Saradominists. Although until recently, North Galour tolerated Guthixianism, Daggeth outlawed all religions apart from Zamorakianism. Human rights and freedoms Under the rule of Lord Daggeth, citizens are confined to the ghetto's they currently live in, and cannot freely travel the country without express permission. Movement between ghetto communities is a crime punishable by imprisonment, as is questioning and undermining the power and authority of Daggeth. Propaganda and the media are controlled by the state, and no private companies are allowed to operate. Opposition parties against Daggeth and Saradominists have been exiled and outlawed. The only religion tolerated is Zamorakianism. Standard of living Daggeth imposed rations on ghettos in order to save resources following the international sanctions which began in year 156. As a result, his already poverty-stricken nation became even more run down then ever. A famine spread across the land and has claimed the lives of several citizens. The capital city of Necromar remains closed off to all but the most able and wealthy citizens, and the famine has not reached the city. Families are given a ghetto to live in, which they will usually share with 6-7 other families. Economy Daggeth has evolved the economy to revolve around gathering resources and manufacturing. Furnaces and anvils are present in more developed ghetto communities, and there are several fishing spots. People work under the supervision of police officers and peacetime army soldiers, who make sure workers do not steal or keep their finished product. The products of industry are sent to Necromar, and is available to all residents of the city. Since only very few other kingdoms recognize the legitimacy of North Galour and have formal trade relations, only small portions of the products are traded. North Galour's main trading partner is Morytania. Foreign relations The aggressive policies of South Galourian president Theodore Nero has intensified the growing crisis between the two nations. Daggeth resumed his grandfathers cross-border raid policy, which had damaged the city of Kharrock, which is on the border within South Galour. South Galourian counter-raids, however, have generally been more destructive due to North Galour's poorer infrastructure. Condemnation for Daggeth's aggressive policy has lead to sanctions and several kingdoms withdrawing their embassies. Daggeth has tightened relations with Morytania, North Galour's main trading partner. Morytania itself has been criticized of the amount of funding it grants North Galour as aid. Armed forces 60% of the nations money is spent on defence. North Galour has one of the largest armies and navies of the known world, proving a major threat. In year 160, North Galour finally gained a nuclear grenade, the first to do so in the Incorporated States of Ouranor. Though Daggeth stated that his nuclear enrichment program was only for peaceful purposes, all four states of Ouranor had nuclear grenades by year 168. Education and religion Daggeth transformed North Galour's education system into one based around Zamorakianism. Schools are held in churches, and from the age of 12, army officials select stronger children to learn army-based combat, and the weaker children and most females to learn industry work. Stronger children who are forced to learn combat are also conscripted to the army. Work is compulsory, and payment comes directly as food rations. Both types of students - military and industrial, learn Zamorakianism and preaching to him on church days is compulsory. All other religions are banned, and any relics of god other than Zamorak found in one's possession can lead to a sentence in re-education camps. Government Daggeth abolished the post of Prime Minister, which was largely a ceremonial role which was a decoy in response to propaganda which criticize North Galour's lack of democracy. The Prime Minister had no official powers and mostly acted as an advisor to the Supreme Leader. Although elections were claimed to be democratic, on no occasion were the ruling Democratic People's Party (DPP) opposed by any other candidate. As of year 150, only the Supreme Leader has governmental and military authority. Criticism Daggeth and his regime have been subject to several criticisms. Human rights and living standards Daggeth has been criticized for providing inhumane standards of accommodation to the peoples of North Galour. Furthermore, harsh punishments for worshipping any god but Zamorak, questioning the authority of Daggeth and even moving around the country have been a main reason why sanctions were imposed. Crackdown on protests Daggeth has been reported to have massacred hundreds of thousands of protestors with his Peacetime corps. Demonstrations, whether peaceful or violent, are against the law and are punished by imprisonment. Anthony Vause, who was until recently the South Galourian ambassador to North Galour, witnessed police brutality against many peaceful protestors criticizing censorship laws. Misfunding Daggeth has also been heavily condemned for his large-scale misfunding. The heavily-taxed ghetto dwellers, who make up 95% of the population, are forced to give money to the upper class 5% elite, who live in cities such as Necromar or Khazil. This money is used for the welfare of the richer population, and the poor rarely benefit from government funding. Furthermore, South Galourian spies have obtained a document dated year 149, which consists of a plan to build an underground tunnel from the city of Necromar to the city of Khazil, the two most well developed cities in North Galour. Daggeth has claimed that he had been victim to several assassination attempts while crossing through the ghettos when he made the journey from Necromar to Khazil. The tunnel, which would effectively connect the north of the nation to the south, would cost around 30.5 trillion Zarracks (around 4.56 billion gp), and thus would plunge the nation into extreme poverty. However, since there is an approved stamp on the seized documents, the government may have funded and already have built the tunnel. Category:Leaders